


dark sheets, warm hearts

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: When Eddie sees an opportunity to go to a skiing resort with Venom, he takes it. He relishes in showing his love the wonder of human world - snowy mountains, cabins in the woods, and snowball fights. They're very much in love.





	dark sheets, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> well, another fluff coz i got randomly inspired by some other title i guess??? theyre so softe. this is probably the fluffiest and sweetest thing i ever wrote in my life  
> enjoy!

Normally, Eddie would never take a case like that, but Venom changes things. While the story wasn't the most revolutionary, a giant scam in a mountain resort for the high end of San Francisco, the location certainly was worth the travel.

It never snowed in San Francisco, and the New York was always dirty, even in the winter. Eddie wanted something better for his Other when he thought about where to go for a little winter break. That’s why he finally chose said case. 

They’re standing on top of the mountain, knee-deep in the snow, their duffel bag thrown over their shoulder, and Eddie just has to laugh at Venom’s excitement.

**“Eddie, Eddie look! It’s so white, so cold… Look at those people, Eddie!”**

It makes him feel warm already so he just smiles gently and starts walking. He lets Venom look around with his eyes, enjoying the feelings coursing between them, Venom’s emotions surging up each time he sees something new. Yes, he saw snow in Eddie’s memories, but it’s different to experience it himself. Eddie is happy that he can give him that.

They check into their little cabin, a tiny thing with an entresol for the bed and a small fireplace. It’s enough for them. The bathroom is clean and rather pretty and everything is cosy - wood and animal skin, fluffy blankets and that mountain feel. The view is absolutely stunning and they take a second to just stand in the window, looking at the high, snow-covered mountains.

Venom calms down slightly and comes out, curling around his shoulders and nuzzling against his cheek. Eddie turns his head and kisses him gently, smiling softly. It’s nice if a bit chilly.

“Fire, yeah?” he asks lightly and feels Venom nod.

It took them a while to feel comfortable in the direct company of an open fire, but their favourite steak restaurant played a big role. They love open fore there, and slowly, they got comfortable with it again. Now, they can enjoy a fireplace in their little cabin in the woods.

Venom stays on his shoulder, watching everything curiously and nuzzling against his touch when Eddie strokes him. They’re silent but not still, lighting the fire and putting their thighs down. There’s an electric kettle, so Eddie makes them some tea (Venom took a liking to it, so they always take it with them when they travel) and takes out some chocolate. 

They settle in front of the raging fireplace, on the fluffy, white carpet, covered in a soft blanket. Venom comes out some more until Eddie can cuddle him firmly. His Other stays merged with him, each point of connection blooming with warmth and happiness and Eddie closes his eyes. Venom pokes him with the mug and he chuckles, opening his eyes.

“Needy much?” he teases.

**“Hungry,”** Venom replies, rather predictably.  **“Feed me, Eddie.”**

“Oh, I see how it is!” Eddie laughs. “I’m just here to cuddle and feed you, is that right?”

**“No, Eddie, of course not,”** his Other smiles.  **“Also to give kisses!”**

Eddie bursts out laughing and fights to keep his hands steady as not to burn himself with the tea. Venom is looking at him with those huge, innocent white eyes, and some part of him melts. He can’t help but nuzzle against his neck and sigh.

“Of course, love,” he says softly. “How could I forget the kisses.”

**“I won’t forget. Never,”** Venom assures him firmly.

Eddie chuckles and nods. “Good. Keep reminding me, darling.”

Venom purrs again and licks his cheek affectionately. Eddie doesn’t even mind the spit and overall stickiness of their situation. It’s been years since they met, they’re used to each other. No, they  _ relish  _ in each other and their little quirks. They truly are the old married couple, and yet each time Venom does something sweet, Eddie feels like a teenager freshly in love.

And that’s what love is about, isn’t it? They’re never bored. They never want o part. They’re closer than any other relationship could ever be, and yet they never grow tired of each other. Eddie loves every second spent together, even if his darling can be a needy, whiny drama queen. 

**“I take offence to that,”** Venom hisses, baring his sharp teeth at him.

Eddie only smiles and kisses them. Enjoys how it still makes Venom melt a bit, literally. Even after 4 years. It’s endearing.

“Please do,” he snorts. “You’re a terrible bodymate.”

**“The best, Eddie, you know that,”** his Other chides him gently.  **“I know how much you love me, Eddie. Don’t lie. Bad people lie.”**

Eddie shakes his head and feeds his symbiote some chocolate, smiling when Venom licks his fingers clean. They continue like that, finishing the tea and the chocolate, the fire jumping happily in front of them. They’re cosy and comfortable and they don’t have to move yet, not until the next day. They can take a moment to just rest.

**“I want to explore, Eddie, it’s still light outside,”** Venom requests finally, when the candy and tea are gone.

“Hmmm, not a bad idea, love,” Eddie muses and they stand up.

Venom nags him to dress warmly and he only swats his darling playfully when he wraps himself around Eddie’s throat like a long, warm scarf. He nuzzles against it and closes his eyes for a second.

They take the camera - Venom absolutely  _ loves  _ their picture wall back home - and finally, step out into the cold air. The snow is crisp and unblemished, the season hasn’t started yet, so there are no kids to run around and pee in it. Venom laughs when he sees Eddie’s memories.

“Just be glad that we’re here so early,” Eddie snorts.”We get to enjoy the nature at its finest.”

Venom purrs and nuzzles his neck, but looks around avidly. He’s so curious still, even after so many years on Earth, and Eddie is grateful. Because of Venom, he gets to experience the world all over again, and everything is fresh and interesting and surprising. It keeps everything so much more fascinating. All because of an alien blob.

They wander off into the forest and Eddie looks around with the same awe as Venom. The trees look frozen almost, a deep, dark green hidden under a mass of white. Everything is untouched, and as they make their way away from the resort, the forest starts to come alive around them.

Venom comes out some more, as there are no people, and reaches out with a few tendrils to touch the snow gently. He jumps at the touch and Eddie laughs. It’s like a cat discovering snow for the first time, and he just has to take a photo of Venom’s surprised face. 

“You’re adorable, darling,” he laughs.

Venom hisses at him and flings some snow in his direction. Eddie doesn’t dodge, just lets it hit him with a laugh. It reminds him of the snowball fights he used to have as a child. He feels Venom pick that memory up, dust it off and examine it. Then, he feels his elation.

His Other forms a more cohesive form and steps away from him, only a thin tendril connecting them. Eddie frowns and raises his hands, suddenly afraid.

“Vee? What are you-”

He gets interrupted by a mass of snow, not even formed into a ball, that gets thrown into his face. He splutters and starts coughing, but he’s laughing.

“Not like that!” he exclaims. “You form it into a ball, baby. Like that.”

Eddie throws a ball at Venom to demonstrate and snorts at his Other’s shocked look when the snow hit him straight across his face. He licks it off of course but growls quietly.

**“You started a bally you will not win, human!”** Venom calls and uses a few tendrils to form balls.

Eddie squeals and hides behind a tree just in time to avoid being hit by at least 3 of them. He crouches and makes a few as well, throwing in the general direction of Venom. Laughter lets him know that he missed and they both shy away from their connection for the time of the snowball fight.

They get lost in it for a long while, laughing and screaming. Venom has the unfair advantage of making as many balls at the same time as he wants, but Eddie fights bravely and finally just throws himself at his Other, tumbling them both into the snow. Venom wraps his arms around his waist and Eddie pushes his face into his warm chest, laughter dying down into a soft smile. They’re both wet (Eddie more than his darling) and getting cold, but their mind is full of happiness and joy. They don't do things like this often.

**“I won,”** Venom says with satisfaction. Eddie laughs.

“Nope.  _ We  _ won, darling,” he says sweetly. “After all,  _ we  _ are Venom.”

His Other gets stunned silent for a while, before he chuckles as well, nuzzling Eddie's hair. 

**“Not how it works,”** he grumbles playfully but Eddie isn’t listening.

Instead, he’s looking at the unblemished part of the snow next to them. He remembers making snow angels as well when he was maybe 8. He remembers how he and his friends used to compete in who could make the best snow angel and not ruin it when getting up.

**“Snow angels? You don’t have...wings, Eddie,”** Venom frowns, trying to understand.

Eddie chuckles and gets up finally, his Other following his moves. “Well yeah, but you move your arms up and down on the snow and it looks like you have wings and that fancy angel dress because you also move your legs.”

**“That’s stupid. We won’t be that loser angel,”** his Other decides and melts into him, intent clear in his mind. 

He’s not surprised when he feels Venom come out at his back, forming into something, as well as making himself into a sword in his hand. Eddie laughs and moves to stand with his back to the snow, smiling the whole time.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says fondly but allows his Other to push him down.

They fall into the soft snow with a chuckle and stay there for a second. It’s quite comfortable if a bit wet and cold, and Eddie pokes his Other only when he feels his pants soaking with cold water. Venom doesn’t move their body, instead uses a few tendrils to attach them to the trees and pull them out of the snow. That way they don’t ruin the snow angel.

They turn around finally, Venom back under his skin, and Eddie takes out his camera. This has to be immortalized. They take a few pictures, one of them a selfie of both of them grinning into the camera, some of the mountains and the forest, some of the snow angel. A few of them Eddie will post on their social media later, they have quite a following there.

**“Let's get back, Eddie. Cold and wet. Hungry,”** Venom says finally and Eddie has to agree. He’s freezing.

They get back to the cabin quickly, both of them shaking and ready to get under the warm spray. They leave the clothes on the floor and just jump under the shower and stay there until the shivering stops and the bathroom is filled with steam.

When they finally get out, the sky outside is getting dark, so they eat. It’s McDonald's that they got on the way from the airport, and it's not the best but Venom can tolerate that. They’re both too lazy and cosy here to get out and find some bad guys. They also don't know the terrain too much and Eddie would rather not end up in some snowed-in hole.

“Ready to sleep, love?” he asks quietly then. They’re both full and warm and a bit tired and they both hate travelling by plane.

**“You sleep. I watch,”** comes the reply.

Eddie just shrugs and climbs the ladder that leads to the bed. The sheets are black and soft, warm, the blanket is fluffy and when they lay down, their bodies sink into the mattress. Eddie sighs and gets under the sheets, enjoying the feel of them against their skin. Venom stays inside of him but gets out one hand to hold his, like they usually do.

The cabin is illuminated only by the raging fireplace and it makes everything look cosy and warm. The storm is raging outside, rattling the windows, but Eddie buries himself in the dark, soft sheets and smiles. His Other is as warm as ever in his chest, his hand firm and familiar as it holds Eddie’s.

Even with the harsh coldness of the outside world, Eddie never felt warmer. There’s that little sun burning in their chest, right where their heart is, always protected by Venom. Always warm.

**Author's Note:**

> since im not inspired to write the next chapter of "to find us" i give u this. probably even cuter, with less plot


End file.
